Plus Negative
by EtsukoNino
Summary: Rekka no Ken: Guy gets the oppurtunity to knock off a favor...


Title: Plus Negative

Info: Guy gets the opportunity to knock off a favor...

ENN(EtsukoNino'sNotes): Due to the... elements in this 'fic, I'll have to show you some information about the characters before I start. xb Boring? Yes. But I think it'll help you understand what I mean at the end...

There's some suggested GuyxPriscilla, MatthewxGuy... Though, I prefer ther MattGuy pairing myself...

I wanna thank a pair of certain role players for inspiring me to write something involving Matt and Guy! Yeah! Keep RPing you two!(you'll have to forgive me, I've terrible memory and I'm not at my personal computer -laughs weakly-)

First fanfiction a while, am I finally getting over that story-writer's-block?-!

Nah, it's just 4:57 in the morning, my summer break is boring... and I saw some awesome RPers. -laughs-

_**-EN**_

* * *

Characters:  
Name: Matthew

Class: Thief

Equipped: Steel Sword

Items: Lockpick

Name: Guy

Class: Myrmidon

Equipped: Killing Edge

Items: Vulnerary. Vulnerary. Vulnerary.

* * *

After the battle... It had a sort of... atmosphere to it. 

A sense of relief. Exhaustion. The safety of knowing that, now that the battle was over, the tactician could no longer disguise your death as a casualty in war because your wyvern ate his maps. Yes, there was something about after the battle.

As for a certain cheery thief? It was fun picking locks and such during the battle but, well, he was relieved it was all over. He wasn't the strongest of fighters, after all. Battle wasn't a safe place for him.

He had to take special precautions to keep himself alive. He stood close to stronger fighters, he never strayed too far into battle, and he always needed an extra vulnerary...

Speaking of vulneraries. The thief frowned, checking his pack. He was running a bit low, wasn't he? Now... how should he turn to for help? A healer of course... which meant... Serra? Oh, no. The thief was trying to stay alive thank you very much. Crossing his arms, the thief sighed. Who to turn to for help? Lord Hector? Gah, but with the way things were going... with Uther and all, it would probably be best to leave the young Lord alone.

Then...

A certain myrmidon was leaving after speaking to the tactician.

A smile danced on the thief's lips.

* * *

"...I should probably give this to her to thank her for---...?" Guy mumbled, sorting through his things and speaking about a spare vulnerary her had.  
"Greetings, Guy." 

The Sacaen felt as though he was going to have a heart attack. "M-Matthew!" He growled, wondering what in the name of Father Earth and Mother Sky the thief could possibly want from him. Oh... augh, don't tell me it's about those forsaken favors, again... "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend? Especially one that's saved your life!" The thief scoffed, pretending to look offended. It was an overdramatic show, but then again, he wasn't aiming to be convincing. "Why! This one meeting could mean life or death to me in battle!"

"...Really?" Came the myrmidon's hesitant reply. You could never be too careful with the thief. He might end up in his clutches again.

Well, he was a cautious lad, wasn't he? Matthew thought teasingly, a playful smile on his face. "Don't worry; I'm only here to ask for a vulnerary."

"That's all?"

"Now, why would I lie?"

Weren't thieves supposed to lie? Wasn't he just contradicting himself?-! This was... too simple. Guy thought. He hadn't even brought up---

"I'll knock off a favor." Matthew asked in a sadistically, pleading sort of way.

Speak of the... Bringing out the favors. If only he hadn't been dying of hunger back then! Augh, but he almost believed the thief's act. What was the woman's name? Serra? He didn't know the cleric personally, but had heard stories from Priscilla's escort, Erk. The stories weren't all that great really. Was Matthew asking him a favor to avoid putting himself in debt the cleric?

Priscilla...

Something told Guy that his facial expression had changed in a way he didn't want it too, because Matthew was swooping in like a bird of prey.

"Then how about I do _you _a favor then, hm?" The thief insisted slyly, leaning forward in an intimidating manner. "That cu-curious girl? Priscilla...?"

Bringing a woman into this annoying little game? Did thieves have no honor? But still... The last few times he spoke with the troubadour, he had only made himself look like an absolute idiot. His Sacaen honor... no, his Sacaen ego couldn't take it.

"A-are you serious?" Guy asked finally, not sure if he should believe the thief or not.

"Of course."

"...Can you give this to Priscilla?" The aspiring-sword master asked, motioning towards the extra vulnerary.

Just what he wanted. Now, he only needed to play this out right... "Then give me two vulneraries." Matthew replied simply.

"W-what?" That was a bit... random, Guy thought curiously.

"The vulnerary I came for plus the vulnerary it will cost you to have me deliver the vulnerary to Priscilla." Matthew explained quickly. Of course, he was doing this all on purpose.

The Sacaen stepped back, not knowing how to react at first. Was... was he serious?-! "Matthew!" The Sacaen growled.

"If I recall, you still owe me some favors." Matthew replied coolly.

"You said you'd get rid of one!" Came Guy's defensive response.

Exactly. "I said I would at _first_. But then you didn't respond fast enough, so I had to change my offer. Obviously, knocking off a favor wasn't good enough? Then I'll do you a favor instead, and not exactly for free. When it comes down to it, you still owe me three favors."

"Slow down! You're talking to--! Grr... Matthew!" Guy growled, taking a step forward as if warning the thief to stop while he was ahead.

Of course, Matthew twisted that single action into something he could use to his advantage. "Unless, you'd like a different favor..." The Ostian thief insisted slyly, throwing one arm over Guy's shoulder and smiling a smile the Sacaen wished he could kill.

"F-Fine!" He hissed finally, grabbing the three vulneraries from his pack and giving them to the thief. "Just take them!" The myrmidon spat, no longer in the mood to play games.

Matthew smiled. "Of course," He chirped, placing the vulneraries in his own pack. "We'll be seeing each other again soon?" He asked innocently, making his swift exit before the other could react.

"Honestly..." Guy mumbled, returning to his things in hopes to take his mind off of---...DAMNIT!

The thief had taken all of his vulneraries.

* * *

Now, vulneraries are very important items in battle. One vulnerary could be the difference between life and death! And Guy was no idiot, he knew this... 

And that's why later that day, Guy turned to the thief for a vulnerary.

* * *

He now owes Matthew four favors.

* * *

R&R?


End file.
